


Boom!!!

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Break Up, Coffee, Dean & Lisa, Hurt, Mild Language, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

The past 5 1/2 weeks have gone by so fast. I had loved every minute of being in this small town. Every day we ended up going to the diner Noah owned. He and I started to have a daily tradition of him not wanting to give me coffee. Today was one of those days. I walked in with Abby on my hip. 

“Hi, ‘oah,” Abby said. 

I took her over to our normal table and I walked over to the bar with one of my regular mugs to get some coffee. 

“Please, Noah. Please, please, please.” I said starting to beg. 

“How many cups have you had today?” He asked. 

“None,” I said a little too quickly. 

“Plus.” 

“Five, but yours is better.” 

“You have a problem.” 

“Yes, I do,” I said to him holding out the cup that was in my hands. 

He took the mug from my hands and poured some coffee into it. “Junkie.” He said. 

I gave him a huge grin, “Angel. You've got wings, baby.” I said turning back to the table where I left Abby. 

She was playing with her anti-possession locket that Dean had given her when she was born. She was starting to get hungry so I dug into my bag and grabbed the ziplock baggie of cheerios and gave her some. She was eating and throwing them at me. We were laughing and playing together when Sawyer came into the diner after school. 

“Hey. It's freezing.” She said sliding into the chair   
“Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee?” I asked her.   
“Lip gloss.” She said   
“Aha,” I said digging into my bag and pulling out a smaller bag out and holding it up.   
“I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow,” I said.  
“Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?” she asked.   
“Yes.” I said looking into my bag and pulling out another bag. “It has no smell but it changes colors with your mood.” “God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup.” She said.   
“Wow, you're crabby.” I pointed out. “I'm sorry. I lost my GNR CD and I need caffeine.”“Ooh, I have your CD,” I said pulling the CD out of my purse.   
“Thief.” She said to me taking her CD back.   
“Sorry, and I will get you some coffee,” I said grabbing a mug for Sawyer and going back to Noah to get coffee for Sawyer. 

“What? It's not for me. It's for Sawyer, I swear.” I said to Noah who was giving me a disapproving look. “You're shameless,” Noah said  
“Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table, right over there.” I said turning toward the table. Noah took the cup and filled it. 

I took the cup back from him. “Thank you. Could you bring over the usual for everyone?” I asked. 

I took the coffee back to the table and the three of us enjoyed our meal. We were walking back to the house when I heard a familiar engine coming down the road behind us. I turned and saw the Impala coming down the street. Dean pulled up behind us and got out of the car. 

“Daddy!!!” Abby yelled running to Dean who picked her up and held her close to him. 

Sawyer and I walked back to Dean who gave Sawyer a hug and pulled me into a kiss. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. 

“I just wanted to check on my girls.” He said smiling at me. 

We all got into the Impala and drove back to the house. I sent Abby and Sawyer upstairs so that I could talk to Dean to see if he would tell me about Lisa and Ben before I told him about the letter. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” I asked Dean. 

“Sure, what’s up?” he asked me. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

“Kelly, what’s going on?” He asked me. 

“Dean… do you have anything that you want to tell me?” I asked. “Are you hiding anything from me?” 

“No, I’m not hiding anything from you.” He said. 

“Okay, Dean. I am going to give you one more shot. Are you hiding anything from me?” I asked. 

He got a confused look on his face and shook his head, “Kelly, I don’t know what you're talking about.” He said. 

“I saw the letter,” I said. 

“What letter?” 

“The letter from Lisa.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You read the letter.” He said unable to look at me. 

“Yes, I did. Do you believe her?” I asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said. 

“Are you going to go be with her and Ben?” I asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said 

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?” 

“I don’t know, Kelly. It’s not my number one priority right now. We have the apocalypse to worry about.” he said. 

“Alright, so hypothetically, if the world wasn't ending would you stay with me and our daughter or would you go be with this woman who wrote you a letter telling you that this boy who she once said, ‘he was not your son’ and now supposedly he ‘is your son’?” I asked. 

“I can’t answer that right now,” Dean said. 

“You gave me your answer.” I said, “Get out, Dean.” 

“What…?”

“Get out, Dean Winchester!” I yelled. “You have a child that is upstairs that you know is 100% your child and you can’t answer if you are going to stay with her!” 

“That’s not it…”   
“I don’t what to hear what you have to say. Just get out! I don’t want to see you right now.” I said as the tears started to stream down my face. 

Abby had heard the yelling and stood at the top of the stairs. “Mommy, are you ‘otay?” she asked. 

“Go back to Sawyer’s room,” I said. 

“Mommy…” She said thought tears as Sawyer picked her up took her back to her room. 

“Babe, don’t do this to me.” He said. 

I turned to him and he could see the pain I was going through. “Dean, you have no right to do this to me. I have done nothing but love and support you my whole life. And now you are abandoning us for a woman that is lying through her teeth.” I said. 

“I… I… I’m not abandoning you or our daughter.” He said. “I just said that ‘I don’t know.’” 

“Do you not hear yourself, you asshole?” I asked. “You don’t know if you want to be with your daughter and me! Now get out!” I yelled. 

Dean walked out the front door and Abby ran down the stairs as I had turned and locked the door and slid down crying. Abby came up to me and put her hands on my knees trying to calm me down. I heard the Impala roar to life and I the tears was just like a waterfall. I couldn’t hold myself together. Abby was in just about the same boat screaming and crying holding on to me not understanding why her dad and mom had just been yelling at each other. Sawyer was crying as well but still trying to be strong. It took me about 15 minutes to pull myself together. I got up pulling Abby into my arms as I stood up. I opened my arms for Sawyer and we all held each other for a while longer. We were quiet when Sawyer looked at me. 

“I’m going to call mom and dad. I haven't heard from them in a while.” She said. 

“Okay, I am going to get Abby and me cleaned up,” I said walking up to the bathroom. 

I cleaned Abby up. Washing her face, and putting her into a clean pair of clothes. I put her in her crib to take her afternoon nap and I went to take a shower. When I got out I put on clean clothes and pulled my hair into a bun. 

I walked into Sawyer’s room. She was sitting on her bed doing some homework for school. 

“Did you get a hold of your mom and dad?” I asked my voice hoarse from crying. 

“No, they didn’t answer.” She said. “Kelly, I’m getting a little nervous. Mom usually calls every day and I haven't talked to her in almost 5 days.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine, Sweetheart.” I said, “I am going to call Bobby and see if he has heard from them. Can you listen for Abby? Just call down if you hear her.” 

“Sure thing.” She said. 

I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and called Bobby. 

“Hey,” Bobby’s voice said through the phone. 

“Daddy…” I said trying to hold back tears. 

“Baby girl, what’s going on? Is everyone safe?” he asked. 

“Yes… No… I’m not sure.” I said as the tears streamed down my face. 

“Kelly, what happened? Sweetheart, you need to talk to me.” 

“Daddy, he is leaving me… Dean is leaving me for Lisa.” I said, “I found a letter from her a while ago saying that Ben is his son and that she wants them to be ‘a family.’ I told him I don’t want anything to do with him and to get out of our lives.” 

“Sweetheart, you were pissed and you have every right and I am not trying to give him any excuse. But, he is going through a lot.” Bobby said. 

“I know, Bobby. I know.” I said, “But that’s not why I called. Have you heard from Luke or Lore?” I asked. 

“No. Why?” He asked getting a little worried. 

“We haven't heard from them in 5 days,” I said. 

“Okay, that’s better than some jobs. I will keep an ear open for them as well as look into the job they were on.” He said. 

“Thank you, Bobby. Just keep me posted.” I said. “I’ve got to go Abby just woke up and she is crying.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I love you and I will talk to you soon.” He said. 

I went upstairs and grabbed Abby. I tried my best to get her to sleep again but she wouldn't go back down. I walked out to Sawyer’s room. 

“Sawyer, what do you want to do for dinner?” I asked. 

“I was going to have Kim, Bri, and Tom brings over some pizza and bringing over movies so that you can relax after today.” She said. 

“That sounds great.” I said, “When are they coming over?” 

“6:30 I think.” She said. 

“Perfect.” I said. “Sweetheart, I don’t want you to freak out. Bobby hasn’t heard from your parents, but he is going to look into it.” 

“Thank you, Kelly.” She said. 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” I said. “I am going to be in the kitchen with Abby. I think I’m going to make a pie or something.” 

“Do you want any help?” 

“If you want to come do homework in the kitchen with me that would be great,” I said. 

“Perfect, let me grab my stuff and I will be right down.” She said. 

I made an apple pie with help from Abby. She was my great little helper. While Sawyer was doing her homework. She was such a great kid. I sent up a silent prayer to Chuck to bring Luke and Lorelai so that this little girl didn’t have to go through the pain that this hunting life would inevitably bring. While the pie was in the oven there was a knock at the door and the three teens came into the house with pizzas, movies, and a bag full of junk food. I pulled out the pie and we walked into the living room and started a fun night of movies, pizza, and pie. The next few days I tried to keep life normal for Abby. We still went to the diner every day and on Monday Sawyer went to school. 

That Monday Abby and I were at home. Abby was sitting at the table while I made her lunch. And the home phone rang. The only reason I picked it up was because Luke or Lore might be trying to get a hold of us. I answered it, It was Dean. 

“Hello?” I said as I answered the phone. 

“Kelly, let me come over,” Dean said to me

“No, Dean.” 

“I need to talk to you about this.” 

“We’re not having this conversation again.” 

“I have had time to think and I…” 

“Time to think? About what?” I said was getting upset but trying my best to control my emotions because Abby was at the table watching me. “You have a daughter, Dean.” 

“Kelly, I know that. But I also have to think about my son.” He said. “I can’t choose right now. Not with everything that is going on.” 

I had heard enough. “Fine. Then don’t.” 

“I need to take to you about other things.” He said. I could tell he was desperate. 

“There’s nothing more to talk about,” I said slamming the phone down and took a deep breath. 

Abby who had been listening to me on the phone walked over to me. "It's otay mommy. Daddy still loves you. I love you too. I'll never leave you.” She said. 

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. “You are my little angel,” I said. “How about some pie?” I asked she nodded her head and smiled at me. 

The rest of the week was pretty normal around the house. I didn’t hear from Dean once and I figured that everything was about to go down with the apocalypse. For some reason on Saturday morning at about 2:30 I couldn't sleep. I walked down to the kitchen and I made a strong pot of coffee and sat at the table. I was reading a book when I saw my cell light up and buzz. Bobby’s name flashed across the screen. 

“Hey, Bobby. Is everything okay?” I asked. 

He took a deep breath. “Are you sitting down?” He asked. 

“Yes. What’s going on?” 

“Luke and Lore have been killed. They were hunting huge nest of vamps that had killed their oldest daughter 17 years ago. She would have been just a little older than you and Dean when she was killed.” “Do you know about when they were killed?” I asked. 

“No, but I have a letter from them. They wrote it for Sawyer. You need to get back here as soon as possible. You need to be here where you all are safe.” He said. 

“Bobby, how do I tell a 15-year old that her parents are dead and now we need to leave and go halfway across the country to live with us away from her friends.?” 

“Sweetheart go get her up, I will tell her over the phone. and then you guys need to be out of there as soon as possible. I want to see my girls before the boys and I head out to kill the devil.” He said. 

“Okay, stay on the line I will go get her up,” I said setting the phone down and headed up the stairs. 

“Sawyer, sweetheart. I need you to get up.” I said shaking her gently awake. 

“What time is it?” She asked. 

“It’s about 3:00. Sweetheart, I need you to come downstairs with me.” 

“Alright, what’s going on?” 

I didn’t say anything I just walked down into the kitchen and handed her the phone. 

“Hello?” She asked, 

“Hey, Bobby. What’s going on?” she asked. 

“What do you mean… How did they not have back up… Do you know when it happened… Where were they…?” She asked starting to cry “Did they have a plan for me if something were to happen to them? Okay… Thank you, Bobby.” She finished talking and put the phone down and turned to me. 

“Oh, Kelly.” She cried getting up and walked over to me. 

I gave her the tightest hug I could ever give. Both of us were crying by now. 

“What are we going to do?” She asked me after almost two house of tears. 

“That’s up to you. We need to go to Bobby’s, but if you want to stay here we can come back. It’s up to you.” I said. 

“Kelly, I can’t stay here. There is going to be too much pain. Everywhere I look am reminded of my parents. I want to stay with you and Bobby. I want to be a hunter. I want to save people and hunt things.” She said. 

“The family business,” I said remembering Dean’s favorite line to tell Sammy. 

“I want to get my GED so that I can help you and Bobby as much as I can. I am not a kid anymore.” She said and it broke my heart. This was the story of too many kids who's parents were hunters. They didn’t get to be kids for very long. Abby who was almost 2 understood that. 

The next two days we set up when Sawyer could take the GED test. She did and by Wednesday we left town. She had said goodbye to her friends. We packed up the car full of everything that she would need and we made our 21-hour drive back to South Dakota. When I pulled up it was about 2:00 am. I noticed something different about Bobby. I knew about him selling his soul for the boys to the demon Crowley so I wasn’t surprised to see him standing up but there was something very very different. Almost as if the spark had been taken out of him. 

“Hi, Daddy,” I said giving him a hug and a half-hearted smile. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I am so glad you are home.” He said. 

“Me too,”I said pulling Abby out of her car seat. “Sawyer wake up. We are home.” I said to the sleeping teenager who was in the front seat. 

“Okay.” She said climbing out of the car. 

“We will get everything in the morning. Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”   
Bobby walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She started to sob into his shoulder and he comforted her. He sent her upstairs to her new room and I took Abby to her room and put her back to bed. When I walked downstairs Bobby told me everything. About how Sam and said yes to Lucifer. That they went to stop it. Lucifer killed him and the Cas saved them. 

“Where is Dean?” I asked. 

“He is with Lisa.” He said. 

“That’s what if figured,” I said turning to go upstairs. 

“Sweetheart, he is happy and he is out of this life. It’s a good thing.” 

“Bobby, There is now a little baby upstairs who doesn’t have a dad anymore because of the home wrecker. I am going to bed I will talk to you later.” I said going upstairs. 

I couldn’t sleep so I prayed. “If someone can hear me, I need help,” I said. 

There was the sound of flapping of wings and Cas was standing behind me. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close to him and let me cry. His wings were wrapped around me protectively. 

“Cas…Why does life have to hurt so damn much?” I asked. 

“Kelly, if there was no pain in this world. Humans would never learn anything.” He answered. 

“I just wish that my child didn’t have to feel it at such a young age,” I said feeling the tears starting to come back into my eyes. 

“Kelly, Abigail is a strong little girl and she will be alright. Trust me, there is a plan for all of you. Even with Dean out of the picture for the moment, it will be okay.” He said wiping the tears off of my face.

“Thank you, Cas,” I said. 

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I turned my back to him was about to leave the room. I looked back at the only friend that I had left and given him a weak smile. He nodded at me and disappeared. I went and took a hot shower and then went to my room to sleep, I passed out dreaming of Dean happy with someone else and taking care of her kid. I tossed and turned all night and every night after.


End file.
